Lies of an Angel
by My Lonely Heart in Pain
Summary: After making another mistake, the angel Mikan was thrown back to Earth and can only come back when a condition can be done. Natsume meets a girl who claims to be the twin of the dead Mikan. Mystery and secrets unfold as romance arises. MXN


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice

**Author's Note:** First FanFic ever so please, go easy on me. And...review!

* * *

**Sent from Heaven**

_~My Lonely Heart in Pain_

Chapter One: Heaven's Gate

CRASH!!!

The sound of crashing echoed through the peaceful atmosphere of heaven. An angel was hiding behind a dark storm cloud and _she_, unfortunately, had caused the commotion.

"Mikan!" a voice was practically heard from somewhere. Eventhough her name was already called, the angel continued hiding and panic crept up towards her when someone tapped her right shoulder. She turned around and gasped in shock.

Panting between words, Mikan, the angel, spoke. "Nonoko! It's_ pant _just _pant_ you...I should've known." And she was relieved.

"What are you doing here?" The latter ignored her question and proceeded to find out where the sound of crashing came from. Nonoko's eyes widened as an 'oh-no-you-did-not-just-do-that' look.

The auburn-haired girl answered her by forcing a smile.

"Mikan! You just destroyed the Golden Pearl Gates! Do you know what will that me--?!" Nonoko was cut off as they heard footsteps nearing them. Mikan hurriedly grabbed Nonoko as they hid agai.

Relief flooded through them when all they saw was an angel choir making their way to the other side of heaven. And, luckily, they didn't see the damage. The two girls were about to walk away, when suddenly...

"MY GOLDEN PEARL GATES!!!" a voice roared amidst the silence. The duo trembled and exchanged nervous glances. "Mikan, I need to see you now," the heard voice continued, yet, with the threat already floating on the voice, Mikan didn't budge and continued her game of hide-and-seek.

St. Peter was left with no choice but to get her out of her hole, _personally._ Upon seeing him, Mikan panicked.

"Oh! Hi Saint Peter, it's good to see you around--" she shifted uncomfortably."--Uhm...I've still got many things to do now. So, I guess I'll just see the two of you around later," Mikan stated before he could interrogate. She spun around quickly.

"Mikan..." he sighed.

She froze on the spot with one foot hanging mid-air. _It's too late_. She closed her eyes and figured out that she'll end up getting punished--again.

* * *

FLASHBACK

MIKAN'S POV

I was practicing how to cast the spell that Saint Peter taught us this morning. Standing in the lower part of heaven, I didn't noticed that I misperformed the spell if it weren't for the sound of a loud blast. Then and there, I knew something will turn out wrong so I hid behind a storm cloud and readily covered my ears.

I was right. Something crashed. I was dumbfounded. _What's my fault this time?_

I turned to peek but not seeing even a single broken thing, I calmed myself. "So, it's fine. Nothing's broken and nothing's required to go under construction.

And then, I heard it. "Mikan!"

OH NO!

End of MIKAN'S POV

End of FLASHBACK

* * *

Mikan was pulled out from her reverie when Saint Peter coughed and eventhough wanting not to, she turned around to face him.

"First, you caused a commotion by sprinkling acid below instead of water. Second, you created a big destructive tornado near my palace--"

"But that didn't--"

"--And now, you just destroyed my precious gate," Saint Peter continued, acting as though he hadn't been interrupted.

Far from Mikan's knowledge, he held a meeting with the other angels a while ago. "This is your third major assault and we can't let it pass easily this time."

Mikan threw a glance at Nonoko who was now half-crying and was lowering her head. "Is her punishment really that serious?" Nonoko asked.

St. Peter sighed, "We're very sorry, but we need to send you back below."

Mikan couldn't utter a single word due to shock. She turned to look at the other angels--who arrived at the scene without her noticing--who were also lowering their heads. They just can't let her go down because of that...and before she realized it, she drifted into deep unconsciousness.

* * *

"Mikan, wake up!" Nonoko said while slightly tapping her friend's face and after the fifth time of doing so, she succeeded...

Mikan woke up with a stir and had to blink several times before her vision to completely focus on her friend. "What happened?" She asked, forgetting what happened a while ago.

"You fainted..." the latter answered in a low, hoarse voice and Mikan didn't hear it.

"I--What?!" she shouted as the memories from earlier came flooding through her mind. Oh no, she doesn't want to go back. "Nonoko, help me."

"I-I don't want you to go Mikan, but they said you w-were too much of a problem," Nonoko answered between sobs.

They hugged each other as Mikan felt her tears trickle down her face. Then she realized, after moments of eerie silence, that maybe they are right. She doesn't belong here. But no matter what, she'll do anything.

"I'm surely going to miss you, Nonoko. I swear I'll be right back. Take care of yourself...Promise that to me..." she urged. She saw Nonoko nod and said 'you too' and they hugged each other tighter. Nonoko's eyes widened as Mikan's figure slowly faded before her eyes.

Mikan smiled half-heartedly to cheer her friend up and for the second time, her sight blurred out and that was the sign.

"I need to go," Mikan said before finally vanishing from her companion's sight.

"Mikan..."

* * *

SCREECH!

The car went through a hard break.

"What the--Miss, if you're planning on killing yourself, be sure that no one will be harmed!" the driver furiously shouted at the girl. He went out of the car and stiffened, the girl was obviously shocked. His gaze was directed at the girl--with an angelic face, an auburn pair of eyes, her face looks so perfect, though she noticed one thing: she was pale.

"Oi, are you al--" he was cut off as he managed to catch the girl who fainted. Without thinking twice, he brought the girl to the car. He decided to bring the girl to his house.

Little did he know, the girl recognized him.

"Natsume.."

He looked back at the girl who was sleeping soundlessly at the back seat.

"You remind me of someone..."


End file.
